narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotaka Clan
Kotaka Clan Kotaka Clan ( 小鷹狩 Kotaka Ichizoku) , are one of noble clans formerly of Kumogakure,and now resides witihin the Land of Fire near the fire temple,They are notorious for there Jagan. The Kotaka clan grew distant with the shinobi world,illuminating them be possibly extinct. However, According to the Fire Daimyō very few of it's member still survive. Background Founding The Kotaka Clan are descendants of an Unknown Otsutsuki member,however it is said that this women abilities were evenly match with Kayuga Otsutsuki. Through The Unknown Otsutsuki Member,The Kotaka inherited The Women eyes,granting them powerful spiritual energy and chakra. Kotaka's are subject to powerful will power, these emotions typically start as a deep understanding of how the world works,that then become overpowering by fate once their love one or friend dies. Whether actually experienced or merely threatened, awakens an Kotaka's Jagan. It is due to the Jagan that the Kotaka's have received so much of their fame ,and notoriety. Kumogakure The Kotaka fled away from Kumogakure once the village tried to in-slave them as mindless machines,however the clan was almost about to spur a war. However,The Clan decided against it moving away from The land of lightning. For years they stayed under the grid. Refusing to face the shinobi world once more. Until years later,being saved by Uzumaki Naruto,later than moved to the land of fire, hoping then they'll start fresh. Konohagakure When entering Konohagakure,The Kotaka clan was admired for their looks and wide range abilities,this caused a jealousy to spur among the Uchiha clan.For years the Uchiha and Kotaka rivaled against each other,seeing who held the best abilities. However,they held an alliance they helped each other when it was in time of need. Which caused a major surprise to the elder of konohagakure elders and council members. Years later,The Kotaka family moved towards the Fire temple after the Fourth Great shinobi war,hoping to get away from the dreadful past of their allies downfall,but still remains faithful towards the village. Abilites The Kotaka Clan members are very known to be very acrobatic and agile fighters that relies on quickly overpowering his or her opponent with complex kicks that imply a near-mastery of martial arts that resemble Tae-Kwon-Do. They are also known to be observant, tactical , analytical, and have an Advance Growth Rate. The Clan also has an especially potent chakra quality as well as a natural affinity for the lightning nature transformation,able to use the Lightning Release:Purple Electricity. The Kotaka Clan are mostly famous for their dōjutsu kekkei genkai, the Jagan. This dōjutsu has numerous abilities including heightened visual senses, allowing them to see fast movements normally impossible for even the sharingan eyes or human eyes to follow such as the Flying Thunder God Technique, or minute details with great clarity, and allows them to gaze into both the past and the future. They are able to see past world, altering illusions and perceive an individual's Chakra Nature or Kekkei Genkai and much more. TRIVIA 1.Kotaka means Falcon or small Falcon 2. Many of the clan are seen with Dark Grey or Violet hair and Black or Violet eyes.